Cheonsa
by choHunHan
Summary: ".. maukah kau menikah denganku?"."tidak bisakah kau tinggal disisiku?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. "hanya sampai pagi menjelang. Bukankah kau sudah tau itu?" . "rasakan itu!" teriak Baekhyun. [!] KAIBAEK! Yaoi lil!straight.


Title : Cheonsa

Cast : Kim Jongin

Cheonsa

Byun Baekhyun

rating : G /T/PG-15/PG-17

genre : OOC, Drabble, Ficlet, Romance,Fantasy,

length: ONESHOT or Drabble

**a/n :**

**jangan lupa buat ningalin jejak.. ****jangan jadi ninja yawwww**

**hargailah kerja keras author gagal ini.. dan Budayakan ****RNR GUYS ****hehehe ntr author doain biar bisa ketemu biasnya.. wkkkk~**

Author pinjem cast dari Tuhan YME, EXO punya SMEnt, EXO punya orang tuanya dan readers.. **EXCEPT****FF ini punya AUTHOR**..

**Warn [!] FF INI PERNAH DI POSTING DI AKUN PRIBADI DENGAN CAST YANG BERBEDA**

HAPPY READING^^~~

.

.

.

.

.

Musik Jazz mengalun lembut disebuah ruangan temaram. Dua insan larut dalam alunan musik yang seakan memabukkan keduanya saat mereka sedang berdansa. Sebuah candle dinner romantis sudah mereka lalui. Bahkan mereka tak perduli saat tengah malam menyapa.

"Kau tau? Mungkin, ini adalah yang terakhir aku memintanya.. maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pria jangkung itu masih setia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang wanita cantik didepannya.

"Sudah ke 3 kalinya aku menolakmu Jongin-ah, dan kau masih bersikeras untuk menikahi seorang bidadari sepertiku?"

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada hangat Jongin. Alunan jazz semakin kental menyertai keheningan mereka. Terlihat bulan malu malu mengintip di balik awan bulan Juli.

"berapa kalipun kau menolak, aku akan tetap menanyakannya , Cheonsa*.."

"bahkan sampai seratus kali aku menolak?"

"Ya" jawab Jongin lesu. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Tangan Jongin bergerak menyentuh lembutnya kulit wajah bidadari cantik didepannya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa sedih,senang,dan bingung. Kenapa bidadari didepannya terus menolak ajakannya untuk menikah. Tangannya pindah mengelus rambut hitam Cheonsa. Rambut selembut sutra dan sewangi cinta yang selalu menggelayuti mimpi-mimpinya.

"tidak bisakah kau tinggal disisiku?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai menyentuh hidung cheonsa.

"hanya sampai pagi menjelang. Bukankah kau sudah tau itu?"

"aku tahu"

"lalu? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"tidak, tapi, apa kau bisa tinggal disisiku untuk selamanya?"

Chup. Cheonsa mencium bibir Jongin sebentar, membuat namja jangkung itu terpaku untuk sejenak. Ciuman yang sarat akan kesedihan yang menyayat hati keduanya

"harusnya kau sudah tau jawabanku, tuan Kim... dunia kita tak sama... aku bukan takdirmu... dan kau juga bukan takdirku... semuanya tidak pernah sejalan..." jelas cheonsa.

"apa kau tidak mau melawan takdir ini bersamaku?"

"tidak, aku ingin takdir yang digariskan Tuhan berjalan seperti air.. aku tidak mau menentangnnya"

Chup. Gilirian Jongin yang membungkam bibir manis Cheonsa. Keduanya kembali menyatu dengan alunan musik Jazz. Malam semakin merangkak naik. Dan sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh terangannya mentari pagi. Dan itu juga waktu terakhir untuk Cheonsa kembali. Dan mungkin selamanya akan pergi dari kehidupan pria jangkung yang amat dicintainya.

"aku harus pergi sekarang. Maafkan aku Jongin-ah"

Bibir mereka kembali bertautan dan hanya sekejab. Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil Cheonsa, tak ingin melepaskan bidadarinya untuk pergi.

"Jongin-ah... biarkan aku pergi.." suara serak cheonsa membuat pelukan Jongin semakin erat.

"jangan pergi cheonsa.. kumohon.."

"tidak bisa Jongin-ah.. aku harus pergi.."

Cheonsa melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan berlari kearah balkon. Sayapnya yang putih bersih mulai bersinar terang seraya mentari bersinar. Perlahan dia mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan Jongin.

"CHEONSAAAAA! ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tertidur diatas meja belajarnya . Dia baru tidur pukul tiga pagi. Namun sebuah elusan lembut dipipinya membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja didepannya

"Jongin-ah.. hoammm.. aku masih mengantuk..." Baekhyun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di meja.

"yah, dan kau masih membiarkan laptopmu menyala sayang.. dan harusnya kau jangan meneruskan ceritamu yang jelek itu.. kenapa kau membuatku jadi tergila-gila pada seorang bidadari yang aku sendiri tidak tahu?! Harus kau hapus.. dan jangan menambahkan adegan ciuman! Aku hanya menciummu! Bukan mencium tokoh fiksi itu..kau tau kan aku ini suami mu.. juga.. ya! Hey! Bangun! Aish! Kau ini!"

Baekhyun sudah kembali kealam mimpi bahkan sebelum Jongin memulai 'ceramah' paginya. Dan itu membuat sebuah bolam lampu menyala diatas kepala Jongin.

Chup. Sebuah morning kiss mendarat dibibir Baekhyun dan membuat namja itu terbangun lagi.

"YA! Dasar suami mesum! Awas kau Kim Jongin!"

Baekhyun melempar kotak pensil didepannya dan menenai dahi jongin tepat sebelum suaminya berhasil menutup pintu kamar.

"rasakan itu!" teriak Baekhyun

"YA! Awas kauuuuuu!"

.

.

.

.

.

The end

*cheonsa : bidadari

Curhat dikit : saya kehilangan feelnya Table Manner -_- Rin ngerasa gagal banget jadi author, maklum sih masih suka labil (?) tergoda sama Kai (?) /plak

Review juseyo ^^


End file.
